Soul Meets Body
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: It shouldn’t matter that Lucas was engaged to someone else. It shouldn’t matter that he almost got married. It shouldn’t matter because in the end he picked her. He wants her. But it does. It matters a whole lot. LP


Still don't own it, nor do I own "Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie

**Still don't own it, nor do I own "Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie.**

So, although I enjoy a blissed out Leyton, I'm a little put off by the lack of actual conversation; of what? You may ask . . . oh how about the months of hell Lucas put her through. Here's 6x01, a little differently.

Rated M for a reason kids.

* * *

_I want to live where soul meets body  
And let the sun wrap its arms around me  
And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing  
And feel, feel what its like to be new_

She sighs contently as the sunlight hits her face. She stretches a little and gasps at the heavy weight resting across her stomach. She closes her eyes and images of the previous night flash before her eyes; when she opens them a small smile plays on her lips. As she turns to face him she hopes he doesn't wake. Her favorite part of sleeping next to him were the rare days when she would be up before he even moved and she got to watch him sleep.

It has the potential to sound creepy, but those mental pictures got her through the hardest mornings in LA.

As she successfully faces him she smiles brighter. This is what her life is going to be like until the day she dies. Falling asleep next to and waking up beside this man. _Her_ man. To Peyton Sawyer, there wasn't anything better.

He mumbles something incoherent and pulls her closer. As she breathes in his scent she hums happily. Peyton bravely reaches up and trails her finger down his upturned nose, across his cheek, and along his jaw line. He slightly lifts his head into her delicate touch.

Deciding that she's pushed her luck enough for the time being she places both her hands flat against his t-shirt covered chest. They hadn't slept together last night. She teased him and made a comment about his ass looking good in the mirror on the ceiling, but when it came down to them laying down together, the jet lag took over and they both fell asleep.

As she stares at her hands as they rise and fall with his steady breathing, she frowns. Here they are, in Vegas, with every intention of getting married and she doesn't even have a ring. As quickly as that materialistic thought enters her mind she shakes it out. It doesn't matter that there isn't a ring. That small circle doesn't signify his love for her. His heart does.

And she has that, completely.

With a nod of her head she's satisfied with her own answer; that is until another one creeps into her mind. There _was_ a ring for her. Once upon a time, there was a small circle that signified his love for her.

But, he gave it to another woman.

_Cause in my head there's a greyhound station  
Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations  
So they may have a chance of finding a place  
Where they're far more suited than here_

Peyton clamps her eyes shut and wills that tiny voice to the farthest part of her mind. The part where all the other negative thoughts are sent. It shouldn't matter that Lucas was engaged to someone else. It shouldn't matter that he almost got married. It shouldn't matter because in the end he picked her. He wants her.

But it does. It matters a whole lot.

She never doubted her love for him. Not once in three; nearly four years of being apart. She may not have lived a celibate life, but she knew that she would never marry the guys she dated. She couldn't.

They weren't Lucas.

And maybe that's what hurts her the most. He had stood on that altar and was more then prepared to pledge his love to another woman. Forever. In front of his friends, and family, and God. He was willing to ignore whatever his heart was screaming and go through with the marriage.

If it wasn't for Lindsey, they might not be in this hotel room.

She feels her eyes burn and the shallow breathing begins. At this point there's nothing she can do to stop the tears from falling and the sobs from taking over. There's just so much that needs to be talked about, but she's scared to death to bring any of it up.

What if he agrees with her fears?

What if he thinks they rushed into this?

What if he tells her they should spend some time apart?

What if he tells her he made a mistake?

What if he goes back to Lindsey?

She's physically shaking at this point and Lucas's eyes fly open. His blue orbs focus on the hysterical blonde in his arms and before he can think of ways to soothe her panic takes over. She shouldn't be upset, they're getting married. She should be thrilled, unless something's changed.

What if she voices all his hidden fears?

What if she thinks they rushed into this?

What if she thinks they should spend some time apart?

What if she thinks this is a mistake?

What if she sends him back to Lindsey?

He shakes his head and clears his throat. They both want the same things and they want them with each other. Lucas pulls her closer to him and he can immediately feel her tears soaking his shirt. "Peyton, baby, what's wrong?" he asks cautiously; afraid of her answer.

She merely sniffles loudly. Part of her feels foolish for even crying right now. This is supposed to be a happy few days. Filled with memories that will last them a lifetime. Happy memories, not ones of her breaking down and him walking away from it all; at least that's what she pictures.

"Peyt, you gotta talk to me", he says frantically. She's hyperventilating by now and he can't handle seeing her in so much pain without knowing how to take care of her.

"Why Luke?" she begs through a shaky breath. "Why me? Why now?" the words fly from her mouth and she clutches onto his shirt. He can only shake his head.

"Peyton, what . . . whe –"

He doesn't know what to say to her because he doesn't know why this suddenly is an issue. But as he thinks that and stares at this broken girl he thinks that maybe this is exactly what they need. And considering they're on the brink of marriage, this is the perfect time to have this conversation.

"Lucas, if Lindsey hadn't said no—"

"That wouldn't have mattered", he cuts her off indignantly. Unintentionally, a bitter laugh escapes her mouth.

"If she hadn't said no, you'd be married right now and we wouldn't even be here!" she shouts and tries to move away from him, but he won't let her. He holds on for dear life.

"That's not true!" he shouts back. Her brows knit together and he sighs. "Okay, so maybe we wouldn't be here right **now**, but eventually we would be here – _together_."

He stresses the words he wants her to focus on, but she simply shakes her head. "Eventually", she repeats sadly. "You'd have **eventually** known that you wanted to be with me?" the tears have long since stopped and he can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Okay this isn't at all how I pictured the night going", he mutters. His stress factor is running high and he can't control this situation. "I don't know what else to say", he speaks helplessly. "I know that I wanna be with you, nobody else."

Her bottom lip quivers and her eyes are burning once more. "I'm sorry that I question it, but Lucas . . . how do I know that you want me forever", she whispers timidly.

_And I cannot guess what we'll discover  
When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels  
But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's  
And not one speck will remain_

"I love you, Peyton. I'm in love with you", he whispers sincerely. She shakes her head and wipes at her eyes in frustration.

"The day after the kiss you told me you were in love with Lindsey", a sob wrecks her small frame and it tears at his heart.

"I was telling myself that", he argues. "Do you remember what you said that kiss did for you?" he asks and waits for what she assumes to be an answer. Slowly she nods her head, her bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"I told you that I felt that a piece of me was missing. That no matter what I buried myself in, nothing could ease that aching pain I felt for you", tears trail down her cheeks, but a small smile ghosts her parted lips. "That kiss made everything right. It made everything perfect again, even for that moment."

He nods his head and caresses her damp cheek. "It did the same thing for me and I knew that I wanted to have that feeling for the rest of my life. To have one moment where everything was perfect, where the world became clearer."

The tears are pricking his eyes and seeing this has Peyton eyes spilling over with her own tears. She's just about to speak when he opens his mouth again;

"Someone told me once that you can't **find** your love. Destiny, fate, what's written in the stars . . . it's all predetermined by someone smarter then us. For everyone else that's ever been in my life, you're the one I keep coming back to, coming back for. My love for you has always been burning, just below the surface; even when I ignored it, and when I fought it, and when I tried to deny it . . ." he clears his throat and uses his hand to wipe at his eyes. "I love you and only you, always have and always will."

Her tears have soaked the pillow and he lets out a breath of air that hits her face and makes her close her eyes. When she opens then he's staring back at her and all he wants if for her to say something, anything – but she remains silent.

And then she kisses him.

_And I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

It's not chaste or anything peck related. It's languid and filled with emotion. She lets her tongue skim his lips and he growls before quickly reacting.

He pulls her slender body on top of his and her hands cup his wet cheeks. His hands trail along her back and trace a small circle at the exposed flesh of skin where her tank top and shorts meet.

One of her hands stays planted on his cheek while the other dances across his bicep, down his forearm and finally she reaches his hand. She interlaces their fingers and she knows that this is right. This is going to be forever.

Their tongues meet again and they both let out a noise at the contact. Peyton shifts her weight, afraid that she may be hurting him and her eyes widen. The intensity of his arousal is more then present and she almost blushes at the feeling.

A second later she's on her back and Lucas's legs are on either side of hers. The sheets fall from around his body and at the same moment he pulls his t-shirt over his head.

She's temporarily frozen. The contours of his abs and the toned muscles are flexing with his uneven breaths and that's all she can focus on. Until his hands crawl up her snug tank top.

This is a wonderful moment in their lives and she doesn't want to ruin it, but she can't seem to understand it. They were in tears before, fighting about their love; now they're going to have sex?

"Lucas, are you sure—"

She starts to question their actions, but he cuts her off with another kiss. He pulls back from her lips and places his by her ear; his lips grazing the lobe delicately and it sends shivers along her body. "Let me show you how much I love you", he whispers huskily.

After that any coherent thought she has fades away and all that's left is Lucas and this bed and the fact that he wants to _show her his love for her_.

His hands continue their journey until they reach her breasts. She moans at the contact and arches her back in approval. He smirks and Peyton leans up; his hands still massaging and caressing underneath the material, to kiss him passionately. She's never loved anyone more then she loves this man.

He presses his body into hers and the friction it creates has him pulling away from her lips and moaning loudly. He trails kisses across her nose, eyelids, cheeks and her chin. He sucks on her pulse point and Peyton throws her head back in ecstasy. Somewhere between the making out and the hickey she's sure to have, her shirts been removed from her body. She only realizes this because Lucas has stopped kissing her; choosing instead to stare at her naked torso.

"You are gorgeous", he says with a gruff voice.

_Where soul meets body  
Where soul meets body  
Where soul meets body_

He lays her back down and kisses any exposed flesh he can find. Her creamy skin is soft and delicious. He can smell the lavender and vanilla and his head is spinning. He doesn't know how he went so long without her. She's his drug.

And he's more then addicted.

He reaches the rim of her sleep shorts and his eyes notice the way her stomach contracts in anticipation. He smiles a crooked smile and locks eyes with her while he kisses the skin of her flat stomach.

She bites her lip as the cotton material is slowly; almost too slowly, pulled down her long legs. He takes the time to kiss her thighs, her knees, her calves, and even her ankles. The shorts are tossed somewhere in the room and the only thing separating him from the rest of her is a small pair of cotton panties.

His calloused fingers dance along the edge of the fabric. Goosebumps rise along her flesh and a whimper leaves her lips and that has Lucas ripping them from her body in one swift motion.

He kisses up her leg and moves to her inner thigh. She's panting heavily and hopes to God she can make this last for more then five seconds. He throws a leg over each of his shoulders and continues to tease the flesh of her legs.

"Lucas", she moans out pleadingly. His eyes meet hers once more and she mouths that she loves him. Without another thought his lips meet her eager core.

Peyton throws her head back against the pillow and raises her hips. She's forgotten how good this was; how good he was at this. His tongue and fingers are assaulting her in the best possible way and she can't control the movements of her body.

Her hands are pulling at his hair and she swears she can feel him smile. His tongue darts out of his mouth and across her most sensitive area. A loud guttural moan leaves her mouth and a second later, when he mischievously blows air at that same spot, a louder one follows.

Her body trembles and they both know she's near her climax. He holds her closer, thrusting his tongue deeper. Wanting to taste every possible part of her. She bites her lip in hopes of keeping most of her screams at bay, until Lucas inserts a second finger. It's all she needs to send her over the edge.

He can feel her muscles contract against his mouth while her hands continue to pull at his hair. Her legs tremble and her chest heaves up and down. He licks his lips and crawls up along her sweat laced body, dropping sweet kisses along the way.

"I love you", she says breathlessly. He shakes his head and kisses her lips sweetly.

"I love you more."

She smirks and runs her hands across his bare torso. "Not possible", she whispers before rolling over to straddle his lap. His blue eyes light up with anticipation and desire coats his features.

She kisses her way down his body; starting with that spot on his neck that only she knows about. He lets out a noise that's a mix between a groan and a sigh and it makes her smile. It may have been years since they've been this intimate, but she still knows this man better than anyone.

She places a kiss over his heart and continues her way down until she reaches his happy trial. He already impatient and this simple gesture cause his hips to buck in her direction. She slides her thin fingers under the material of his boxers and wraps around his erection. Immediately, his eyes close and his lips part.

She strokes him once, twice, and a third time before he leans up and takes her hand in his. She raises a questioning brow and he kisses her fingers sweetly.

"I need to be with you."

She pushes his boxers down his legs and he turns them over. He stares into her eyes and gently pushes some stray hairs away from her eyes. She grabs for his hand and their fingers interlock. He leans his lips down to hers one last time. Her tongue probes his mouth lovingly and they slowly let their tongues dance together.

They pull away from each other; completely breathless. Green meets blue and the desire is pulsing through their veins. She nods slowly and then he enters her.

Time stops and the world freezes. Peyton closes her eyes and knows that this is what making love is. Having that one person that fills you completely. Makes you whole. Lucas lets a hum escape his lips and Peyton raises her hand to brush through his hair.

His hands move to her hips and he hold her while steadily pumping in and out of her. Her hands are on his back; feeling the muscles work with his actions. Her legs are tightly wrapped around him and it's a move that beneficial to them both. She's bringing him as deep as possible and he loves her legs. Eventually one hand finds its way and rubs back and forth from her thigh to her calf.

He picks up the pace and Peyton meets his thrust with a thrust of her own. The combination of them working together is too much to handle and before with of them can slow down, they're reaching their climaxes as one.

Lucas pants heavily and goes to roll to her side, but she pulls him back down to her. Keeping him pressed against her slick skin.

"I'll crush you", he mutters into her neck. Although he's supporting a majority of his own weight their actions have taken a toll on him and he can feel the sleep taking over.

She shakes her head and keeps him close. "I just need to feel you", she whispers. "I need to know that you're still real. That I didn't dream this all."

_And I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

At this sentence he rolls off of her and takes her into his arms. He kisses the crown of her head and tastes a mixture of salt and her lotion. "This is real Peyt, I'm real, you're real, what we just did was _very_ real", he says with a boyish smirk.

"Pig", she mumbles through a laugh. She snuggles up against him and every time her eyes close she forces them open. He watches her do this a few times before he questions it.

"I don't wanna go to sleep", she admits shyly. He looks down at her and raises a brow in interest. "The last time I fell asleep with you next to me I woke up alone."

His face falls for a moment before he pulls her as close as humanly possible without crushing her. "Sleep Peyton. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" she whispers like a child.

His throat tightens and his eyes burn. He nods his head because he knows his voice will betray him. She raises her hand and brushes a stray tear from his cheek. Before she can drop it, he grabs her hand and places it over his heart. It still beats frantically and her eyes widen a bit at the feeling.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere", he whispers passionately.

She rests her head on his chest; her ear right over his heart. Her eyes close slowly and once the darkness takes over she doesn't try to open them. He can hear the steady breaths leave her nose and it's like the world is at a perfect point.

Her snores fill the room and he can only chuckle. She still denies that she does it, but he doesn't mind. There's actually nothing else he'd rather listen to. He doesn't even have to worry about trying to keep his promise because it isn't something he'll have to work on.

Being with her makes sense.

Being with her makes him happy.

Being with her is his life.

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

* * *

Alright, I don't know how I feel about the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, the smut was a bit more then I've done before. Let me know what you think!


End file.
